El sueño
by Aioro
Summary: One-Shot. Después de haber tenido una discusión con su familia, Vegeta aprenderá a tener cuidado con lo que desea. Sobre todo si ese deseo se hace realidad y lo único que quiere es regresar con su familia.


_**El sueño**_

No recordaba porque estaba enojado, ni siquiera recordaba el motivo de la estúpida discusión. Solo sabía que el culpable era él, siempre era _él_ desde que estaba con Bulma. Y aunque no siempre tenía la culpa, ella siempre se las ingeniaba para culparlo o para molestarlo.

Y ahora estaba ahí, en su cámara de gravedad y entrenando hasta que su tonta familia se fuera de la cocina y se dirigieran a dormir y así el poder salir e ir a comer algo sin que la presencia de ellos le molestara.

Verifico sus Ki y se alegró al comprobar que cada uno ya encontraba en sus habitaciones. Camino hacia la cocina y se sirvió todo lo que encontró y mientras devoraba la comida no pudo evitar recordarse el porqué de su enojo.

"_Esa mañana en espacial se había levantado de pésimo humor _y _mucho de eso tenía que ver que la noche anterior cuando él tenía muchas ganas de entretenerse con su esposa, ella se había dormido dejándolo con las ganas y esa noche valla que tenía ganas de hacerlo._

_Se bañó malhumorado y bajo las escaleras para exigir su desayuno. Lo que Vegeta no sabía es que Bulma tampoco estaba de ánimos para aguantarlo._

_Bulma había trabajado excesivamente esa semana, tenía proyecto, tras proyecto, contratos acumulados y un montón de trabajo en la oficina que la había agotado. Especialmente ese día, se había peleado con uno de sus socios al descubrir que trataba de verle la cara. El sujeto fue despedido y Bulma tuvo que encargarse del todo el trabajo que había arruinado ese traidor. Cuando había llegado a su casa estaba tan cansada que lo único que quería era dormir pero todos los días tenía que recordarse que tenía una familia que no era nada normal. El apetito de su esposo y su hijo sacaban lo mejor de ella en días cansados y para evitarse problemas había preparado toda la cena y se había ido a dormir y más tarde en la noche le había gritado a Vegeta para que dejara de manosearla y la dejara descansar de una vez por todas._

_Y eso hubiera sido fantástico si su esposo no se hubiera puesto tan pesado por una noche sin sexo, lo sintió moverse toda la noche, tomar una ducha y revolverse en la cama malhumorado por un momento Bulma pensó que lo hacía a propósito para no dejarla descansar. Apenas había dormido para poder rendir en la empresa, se había levantado con unas energías que ni Dende supo cómo consiguió, se bañó y alisto y empezó a preparar el desayuno maldiciendo a su esposo a cada segundo que bostezaba. _

_Trunks entro a la cocina notando el tenso ambiente entre sus padres. Miro a su mama preparando la comida como si ellos fueran el enemigo y a su padre sentado en la mesa con el ceño demasiado fruncido. Trunks reconocía cuando se estallaría la bomba de pleito entre sus padres, podía distinguirlo perfectamente en el rostro de ambos y cuando su mama no se había girado para decirle los buenos días y miro a su padre con el ceño fruncido más de lo normal, ese que utilizaba cuando estaba enojado, supo que lo mejor hubiera sido a ver abandonado el lugar cuando pudo._

_Los tres se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a desayunar silenciosamente, solo hacía falta que uno de los adultos dijera algo para molestar al otro y así empezar la batalla._

–_Eh mama-. Hablo Trunks ya no soportando el silencio en la mesa._

–_Si-. Bulma lo miro para que entendiera que tenía su atención._

–_Mañana puedo irme a quedar en casa de Goten-. Pregunto. –Es que su papa nos va a llevar a conocer a los dragones bebes que salvo el otro día-. Dijo emocionado._

_Vegeta se molestó por el hecho de saber que su hijo prefería pasar toda la tarde con el imbécil de tercera clase que con el ¡Su propio padre! Claro que esto no le hubiera importado en otro momento, ya había superado lo de Kakaroto después de lo de Bu y no era la primera vez que Trunks salía con el hijo y su rival como también no era raro que Goten siempre se la pasaba en su casa conviviendo con ellos. Así había sido siempre y él ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia del mini Kakaroto en su casa. Pero como ese día andaba molesto, sentía ganas de pelear con todo mundo. Incluyendo a su hijo._

–_Claro, pero hablare con Milk para confirmar-. Acepto Bulma, le vendría bien que Milk cuidara a Trunks unas horas, tal vez ella podría aprovechar ese momento y dormir un poco._

–_Yo no te doy permiso-. Dijo Vegeta enojado, alzando la voz para que entendiera que lo que él se decía, era la última palabra._

–_Pero papa._

–_PERO NADA-. Grito, haciendo saltar a Bulma y enojar a Trunks. –Vez Bulma, lo has malcriado de tal forma que replica mis órdenes._

–_Órdenes-. Ella también elevo su voz. –Más bien palabras sin sentido-. Trunks miro como ya estaba comenzando la pelea que tanto habían esperado ellos y suspiro decepcionado de ambos de que hayan decidido usarlo a él para iniciarla. –¿Dime porque no quieres que Trunks salga a divertirse?_

–_Divertirse viendo dinosaurios bebes eso es una estupidez-. Grito él, levantándose de la mesa y estrellando sus manos en ella. –En vez de perder el tiempo en tonterías ¡Debería de estar entrenado!_

–_Él no es como tú-. Grito Bulma imitando la acción de su esposo y estrellando las palmas en la mesa. –Trunks es un niño normal, él no es un maniático al que solo le gusta pelear._

_Y ahí estuvo, pensó Trunks mientras se levantaba para abandonar la cocina y dejarlos a ellos, mejor se iría a la escuela para decirle a Goten que no podría ir mañana con él, después de la pelea de sus padres de seguro su padre le tendría una sesión intensa de entrenamiento y después de eso, no tendría energías para divertirse en unos días._

–_ESE es el problema-. Estallo Vegeta, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que Trunks ya no estaba. –Si Trunks hubiera sido criado bajo las leyes de Vegetais seria completamente diferente, el no pensaría en estupideces humanas y se concentraría en lo único que vale la pena._

–_Así y que es ¿Entrar? para que luego los maten-. Se quejó Bulma dolida por sus palabras. Como era posible que después de tantos años, lo más importante para Vegeta seguía siendo luchar._

–_Si estuviéramos en mi planeta todo sería diferente-. Dijo el cegado por su propia furia, ya no era consciente de sus palabras. –Si estuviéramos en MI planeta, nada de esto pasaría. _

–_Oh tu vida habría sido TAN perfecta de seguro si no hubiera sido destruido-. Siguió ella._

–_Sería el Rey-. Dijo él._

–_Lo más probable es que si-. Continúo Bulma. –Para empezar dudo que te hubieras fijado en mí, lo más probable es que tendrías a una estúpida mujer sumisa de TU raza._

–_Sabes no sería mala idea-. Escupió. –De ser así, me tendría respeto y jamás se atrevería a corregirme o a meterse en la educación de mi hijo. _

–_Lástima que tu vida se jodio tanto que tuviste que terminar aquí conmigo-. Grito ella dolida, como se atrevía a decirle eso. Pero no dejaría que ese tonto simio la viera llorar por él. –Porque no buscas las estúpidas esferas del dragón y le pedís a Shen Long que te cumpla tu estúpido deseo, que te regrese a tu estúpido planeta de simios y nos dejas a nosotros vivir tranquilos.- Grito abandonando el lugar._

_Vegeta también estallo y fue a su cámara de gravedad para descargar toda esa furia y ahí se quedó hasta que se sintió más calmado para reflexionar las cosas."_

Y ahora que lo pensaba bien tenía que admitir que exagero demasiado. Había hecho todo un problema por nada. Sabía que no le molestaba la idea de que su hijo pasara tiempo con su mejor amigo y con el papa de ese. Siempre que Trunks se iba a pasear con la otra familia le daba tiempo para estar a solas con Bulma y explorar nuevamente toda la casa mientras se disfrutaban. Pero después de la inmensa pelea de esa mañana, dudaba que Bulma tuviera ánimos de que le pusiera un dedo encima.

La había cagado, lo sabía pero jamás lo admitiría, no era un hombre que se la pasaba diciendo la palabra "Perdón" muy raras veces las pronunciaba y cuando lo hiso solo fue con una persona y era la misma persona que sabía que no le abriría sus piernas hasta que sintiera que lo castigo lo suficiente.

Pero por Dende ahora que se encontraba más calmado y eso tenía que ver mucho que se desquito con el entrenamiento y que comió lo suficiente para satisfacerse, se dio cuenta del porque estaba tan de mal humor y porque hiso las comparaciones de su raza.

Hoy era el aniversario de la destrucción de su planeta, Era el día que le recordaba que no pudo ser un príncipe criado en su reino, el día que le decía que no volvería jamás a su palacio porque simplemente ya no existía. Y todo lo que pudo haber tenido, moría en este día, de cada año.

Pero incluso Vegeta sabía que después de tanto tiempo ya no deseaba nada de eso. Hace mucho que había dejado de ser el "Príncipe Vegeta" para ser solamente Vegeta, el hombre que se había quedado en la tierra para proteger a su esposa y a su hijo. El que tenía una vida hecha ahí, una que le gustaba mucho. Tenía su casa, comodidades, un hijo el que entrenar y una esposa para toda la vida, era más de lo que pudo a ver deseada algún día, más de lo que en verdad se merecía. Porque él sabía que después de todo los horrores que había cometido, el, no se merecía nada de esto, nada de lo que tenía. No se merecía un hijo como Trunks ni una esposa como Bulma y a veces por las noches pensaba que ellos era como el castigo que le jugaría el destino, que un día se los arrebatarían de su lado para castigarlo por todo lo que había hecho.

Subió a su cuarto y encontró a Bulma recostada en su lado de la cama, sabía que no estaba dormida, pero también sabía que estaba muy enojada y lo mejor era no incrementar esa ira, ya pensaría que haría mañana por la mañana para arreglar ese desastre.

Tomo una ducha y se quedó bajo el agua caliente meditando todo. Se sentía muy cansado y lo único que quería era dormir. Adormilado cerró la llave y se envolvió en la cintura una toalla mientras tomaba otra y se secaba rápidamente. Salió de su cuarto de baño y se colocó solamente unos bóxer negro y aun con el cabello mojado se recostó en su cama.

Pero antes de dormir se giró para mirar la silueta de su esposa, ella le daba la espalda y se había cubierto todo el cuerpo con la cobija "Esa era la señal de que estaba enojada" Solo pudo ver su corto cabello azul, respiro hondamente que aun con la distancia que habían mantenido aun podía respirar su embriagador aroma. Vegeta estuvo tentado de ir y abrazarla, estrecharla contra su cuerpo y dormir tranquilamente pero se contuvo.

Mañana sería otro día, y arreglaría todas las idioteces que había dicho en este pero ahora solo dormiría para guardar energías y soportar los reclamos de Bulma por haber sido tan imbécil con ellos.

Se removió en la cama sintiéndola diferente, incomoda, incluso el olor de la habitación no era el de siempre, era diferente, abrió los ojos extrañado y miro perplejo lo que estaba a una nada de su nariz.

–AAAH-. Grito, echándose hacia atrás lo más que pudo cuando la escucho respirar, se pegó lo más que pudo a la cabecera de la cama mientras incrédulo la miraba abrir sus ojos e incorporarse en la cama.

–Príncipe Vegeta ¿Está usted bien?-. Su voz respetuosa lo había traído a la realidad. Se tallo lo ojos y miro a la mujer de cabello y ojos negros mirarlo extrañada. Sus ojos se ampliaron al ver la cola de ella que se agitaba de un lado para el otro. ¿Tenía cola? ¿Esa mujer tenía una cola? ¿Acaso era?

–No puede ser-. Se dijo a si mismo cuando miro su propia cola enroscada en su cintura, como no creyéndose lo que estaba viendo hiso que se desamarrara y se moviera hacia el frente y luego la volvió a enroscar en su cintura ¿Esto tenía que ser una broma?

–Mi príncipe ¿Está usted bien?-. Volvió a preguntar la mujer en su cama. –¿Necesita algo?

Vegeta la miro nuevamente en silencio y negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba de la cama y observaba el lugar, esta no era su habitación o al menos no como la recordaba, la paredes de piedra no contenían ninguna fotografía de su familia y lo único que adornaba esa habitación era el símbolo de Vegetáis y las cortinas rojas en su ventana.

–Ordenare que te preparen tu desayuno-. Se giró para mirar a la mujer ya cambiada con un vestido azul largo. –Mi príncipe.- Ella se inclinó respetuosamente y el asintió para que abandonara la habitación.

Si esto era un sueño por Dende que era el más real que había tenido. Camino inspeccionando la habitación y encontró su baño. El baño era simple y no olía a las esencias que siempre utilizaba Bulma para perfumarlo, olía más bien a él, y a otro olor que no reconocía. Tomo una ducha y se incomodó de que el agua no saliera tan caliente como el disfrutaba en el baño de su casa. Tampoco tenía el shampo y los jabones a los que ya se habían acostumbrado. Ignorando esas pequeñeces salió y se secó rápidamente con su Ki para mirar su ropa, su traje azul estaba ahí colgado junto con su armadura, capa y botas, la tomo e inspecciono, los cajones pero solo encontraba esos molesta ropa interior negra ajustada y no sus cómodos bóxer, Tenia que recordarse que en su sueño esta reviviendo como si fuera un sayajin y no un sayajin terrícola que se había acostumbrado a su ropa.

Aun así cuando se colocó todo se sintió incomodo, tal vez era porque extrañaba sus bóxer, se sentían más cómodos que los que traía ajustados. O también podría ser que desde que vivía en la tierra podía andar más cómodamente. Normalmente cuando estaba en su casa se la pasaba en tenis, pantalón y camisa o "Desnudo cuando estaba con Bulma" y ahora con cada paso venía arrastrando su capa y todos los accesorios que le recordaba que era un príncipe.

Recorrió los pasillos, guiándose por su instinto y por el olfato el cual lo estaba llevando a donde olía a comida. Al dar la vuelta pudo ver a unos soldados que se inclinaban ante él, de forma respetuosa. Sonrió sintiendo esa arrogancia nuevamente en su pecho y camino ignorándolos hasta que llego al gran comedor. Y en cuanto entro se quedó quieto mientras lo veía.

–Príncipe-. La voz de su padre era igual como la recordaba, El rey Vegeta se encontraba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa mirándolo extrañado. Estaba igual a como lo veía en sus sueños, con esa mirada, la barba, la capa, todo. –Que estas esperando.

–Eh… Hum-. Pronuncio mientras tomaba asiento en el otro extremo. Miro que la mujer que estaba en su cama en la mañana se encontraba sentada en la silla junto a él. La ignoro mientras miraba toda la comida en su mesa.

Así se consciente a un Príncipe, pensó Vegeta, Bulma solo servía un banquete igual cuando era su cumpleaños o su aniversario o cuando la muy bruja iba a pedirle algo y lo persuadía de tal forma que accedía. Empezó a comer disfrutando de SU comida pero cuando dio el primer bocado su lengua lo desconoció. No es que la comida supiera mal, sabía bien pero solo eso, bien. Vegeta estaba acostumbrado al sazón de su esposa, que aunque ella no lo admitiera sabía que cuando cocinaba siempre utilizaba todo lo que ella sabía que a él le agradaba. Sacudió su cabeza olvidándose de sus pensamientos de la tierra.

Este era un sueño, un sueño de la vida que hubiera tenido en su planeta, tenía que dejar de pensar como un crio malcriado y disfrutar lo poco que duraría su sueño, en cualquier momento la alarma de Bulma sonaría para que se levantara a trabajar y volvería a su vida normal.

Pero por alguna razón no podía disfrutar de su comida, el lugar se encontraba tan silencioso que lo incomodo un poco, miro hacia su alrededor para mirar a otros soldados custodiando cada puerta. Miro a su padre para verlo devorar toda su comida, al igual que la desconocida mujer.

–Fasha en donde esta Príncipe Vegeta-. Levanto la mirada para mirar a su padre ¿Acaso no veía que se encontraba ahí?

–Ya lo conoce su alteza, no sale del área de entrenamiento hasta que no sienta que dio lo suficiente-. Respondió, así que la mujer se llamaba Fasha.

–Aun así, sabe que tiene que alimentarse o no rendirá para volverse más fuerte, ve por el.- Ordeno, miro a la mujer disculparse mientras se levantaba para dejarlos.

Su padre clavo su mirada en él.

–Debes de estar orgulloso de tu hijo Príncipe, es todo lo que reino hubiera deseado, estás haciendo un gran trabajo en su educación-. Felicito su padre y casi escupe el vino que estaba tomando ¿Tenía un hijo? Entonces eso significaba que esa mujer era ¿Su esposa? Que locos sueños tenía. –Elegiste bien el linaje de tu hijo tengo que admitirlo, si tu madre fuera más eficiente como tu esposa, aun estaría con nosotros-. Soltó. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, miro nuevamente a la que decían que era "Su esposa" entrar con el que parecía "Su hijo" Tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reír por lo retorcido que era su imaginación, el niño era exactamente igual a él e incluso se llamaba como él.

Aun podía recordar cuanto había discutido con Bulma por que los genes de ella fueron los que predominaron en su hijo, que la dinastía Vegeta se había acabado con él. Su hijo había nacido con el cabello lila de su abuelo y los ojos azules de su madre y aunque tenía su rostro lo demás ganaba por mucho.

"–_Su cabello es lila-. Después de unos minutos en silencio observando al bebe era lo único que había podido pronuncia, ¡Aun estaba en shock! _

–_Y eso que-. Respondió Bulma ofendida. –Tiene el cabello de mi padre y saco mis ojos-. Dijo ella con mucho orgullo. –Es tan tierno, verdad que si Trunks._

–_COMO LO LLAMASTE-. Grito convirtiéndose en súper sayajin y haciendo llorar al Bebe, Bulma lo fulmino con la mirada mientras levantaba a su hijo y comenzaba a consolarlo._

–_Por Dende quieres regresar a la normalidad ¡Lo estas asustando!- Le grito mientras seguía meciendo a su hijo entre sus brazos. –Ya bebe, tu papa no es tan feo como lo estás viendo, ya, ya deja de llorar Trunks.- Ordeno, y cuando Vegeta regreso a la normalidad el pequeño había dejado de llorar. –Creo que le gustas más así-. Se burló Bulma._

–_Toda mi familia se ha llamado Vegeta, eso ha sido de generación en generación y tú le pusiste a MI hijo ¡Trunks!_

–_Bueno, si no te hubieras ido al espacio mientras yo estaba embarazada hubieras estado aquí cuando di a luz, y hubieras botado por el nombre del Bebe-. Le reclamo. –Pero adivina que, no estabas para elegir y yo decidí su nombre-. Se quejó, el nombre de su hijo era perfecto no sabía porque Vegeta hacia tanto escándalo. –Además sabes lo ridículo que es llamar a tus hijos por tu mismo nombre._

_Vegeta la fulmino con la mirada por decirlo, como se atrevía esa mujer._

–_Ya, cálmate, solo imagínatelo, si le hubiera puesto Vegeta nunca sabríamos a quien le están llamando.- Bulma trato de suavizar la situación, Vegeta aún estaba muy apegado a ser el Príncipe de algo que no existía, algo que ella trataba de cambiar poco a poco y así que una vez por todas aceptara que su hogar, estaba ahí, con ella y con su hijo. –Piénsalo si yo gritara "Vegeta" no sabrías si te hablo a ti o nuestro hijo, cuando insultara tu nombre el no sabría si te insulto a ti o a él y cuando estemos en el cuarto y me tengas gimiendo tu nombre será un trauma para el niño escuchar a su madre gemir su nombre." _

El recuerdo lo golpeo, haciéndolo reír un poco. Y ahora tenía que admitir que a veces en el pasado había hecho un drama por cosas insignificantes. El nombre de su hijo era un buen nombre. Trunks lo definía como lo que era, un niño mitad sayajin, mitad humano.

–Alteza, señor-. Miro a su hijo saludar tan respetuosamente y sentarse del otro lado de su lugar. Tan diferente a Trunks, siguieron comiendo en silencio y su padre fue el primero en retirarse diciendo que tenía asuntos pendientes con los consejeros. Encontrado el lugar demasiado incomodó al estar rodeado de extraños mejor se levantó y siguió inspeccionado el castillo, todo estaba igual como lo recordaba cuando era niño y si no se equivocaba al abrir esa puerta…

–El área de entrenamiento.- Se dijo a sí mismo, rápidamente se quitó el exceso de ropa y comenzó a entrenar. Estuvo ahí durante todo el día, y cuando se aburrió mando a pedir soldados para entretenerse en el entrenamiento. Se frustro al darse cuenta que no podía convertirse en Súper sayajin, pero lo ignoro mientras seguía entrando, después de todo, era más fuerte que los tontos con los que estaba peleando. Salió del área hasta que se sintió complacido de sus ejercicios y al llegar a su comedor su sonrisa se amplió al ver nuevamente la mesa repleta de comida, ignoro el sabor mientras devoraba todo hasta saciarse y disfruto del silencio que nunca disfrutaba desde hace mucho.

Se recargo en su silla pensando que desde que vivía en la tierra, casi no tenía momentos en silencio, mucho menos cuando comía, las comidas con su familia siempre eran ruidosas, Bulma y su hijo siempre se la mantenían hablando de cualquier cosa y los padres de Bulma a veces los acompañaban en la cena y también compartían diferentes temas. Y ahora que se encontraba completamente solo lo disfrutaría.

–Es el sueño más largo que eh tenido-. Dijo mientras caminaba hacia su habitación. El olor que impregno su nariz lo molesto un poco, olía mal, demasiado a sudor, se inspecciono la ropa y apestaba así que se dio otro baño rápidamente y gruño al darse cuenta que no tenía su piyama. –Basta por molestarte con cosas insignificantes-. Se regañó, Es cierto que no tenía su cómoda ropa, ni sus jabones pero por dios ¡Era el maldito príncipe! Porque se molestaba por tonterías. Al regresar nuevamente a su recamara miro a "Su esposa" parada a unos pies de el con una bata puesta.

–Mi Príncipe-. Ronroneo ella con la mirada cargada en lujuria. A Vegeta se le escurrió una gota de sudor y la mujer dejo caer su bata hasta el suelo dejando ver su desnudes. Vegeta la miro de pies a cabeza aburrido y clavo su mirada directamente a los ojos.

–Vístete-. Dijo hastiado mientras caminaba hacia su cama. Que pretendía esa vulgar.

–¿No quieres follar?-. Dijo Fasha perpleja, en todo los años que habían estado juntos, Su Príncipe jamás la había rechazado.

Vegeta se congelo en cuanto había escuchado la palabra.

"–_Que pasa Bulma ¿No quieres follar?-. Dijo extrañado, luego de que ella lo empujara y alejara sus manos de su cuerpo. Se incorporó en la cama, para observarla fruncir el ceño enojada "Ahora que le sucedía a la Mujer"_

–_No, no quiero-. Dijo ella molesta, subiéndose los tirantes de su camisón. –Por Kamisama cuantas veces te eh dicho que ODIO esa palabra-. Exclamo molesta levantándose de la cama._

–_¿Follar?-. Pregunto confundido, también levantándose, cualquier otro día se hubiera largado de la habitación ofendido. Pero su miembro se había inflamado tanto al verla con ese camisón tan ajustado y su cuerpo estaba reaccionando ante ella. No se iría hasta conseguir lo que quería. –Prefieres que diga ¿Fornicar? O ¿Soltar un polvo? Tengo otros términos-. Ronroneo tratando de arrimarse contra su trasero pero Bulma se zafo nuevamente poniendo la distancia entre sus cuerpos, eso lo enojo. –¡Que te pasa! _

–_Y dices que la Vulgar soy yo.- Se quejó Bulma. –No podrías decir otra palabra menos asquerosa como no se tener sexo o-. Ella se mordió la lengua antes de soltar la frase "O hacer el amor" _

–_Te enojas por tonterías-. Suspiro cansado mientras la jalaba para acercarla de nuevo, Bulma se removió un poco pero al final se dejó abrazarse, aunque sabía que Vegeta solo quería arrimar su erección contra ella, quería creer que la estaba abrazando solo porque quería no por sus instintos salvajes. –Tú ganas Mujer-. Mordió su oreja de una forma tan deliciosa que dejo caer su cabeza en su cuello. –Ya no diré follar si tanto te molesta.- Bulma abrió los ojos, sabiendo que él no la miraba, Vegeta estaba más concentrado pasando todas sus inquietantes manos por sus pechos. –Pero ahora dejándonos de tonterías, yo quiero sexo-. El nunca entendería, hace mucho tiempo que ella había dejado de sentir que lo único que hacían era tener sexo, ahora sentía que Vegeta estaba peligrosamente clavado en su corazón, se sentía una estúpida por haberse enamorado de un hombre que le decía que fornicaran pero ya no podía hacer nada más. Ya se había enamorado y solo esperaba que él no le rompiera el corazón."_

Se acostó en la cama sintiendo como su cuerpo había comenzado a reaccionar ante la imagen de Bulma, sin duda era uno de sus camisones favoritos en ella. Llevo una mano hacia sus pantalones para liberar un poco la presión, disfrutando de la imagen del recuerdo, hasta que sintió otra mano sobre su miembro y dio un brinco en la cama alejándose de ella.

–¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!-. Grito asqueado, como se había atrevido a tocarlo.

–Pero mi príncipe yo creí-. Fasha estaba perpleja, cuando miro que su príncipe había reaccionado, y su erección se veía relejada en su pantalón pensó que solo estaba jugando con ella, que quería que lo sedujera como en otro de sus juegos, pero su reacción furiosa había logrado asustarla.

–¡Lárgate de mi habitación!-. Ordeno ofendido. No la quería con él. Había olvidado a que la maldita dormía en su misma cama y eso no lo permitiría.

Sueño o no, él no le seria infiel a Bulma.

–¿No quieres que duerma en la alcoba?-. Dijo ella aún más perpleja ¿Qué había hecho mal?

–¿Acaso estas desobedeciendo una orden?-. Dijo enfurecido y ella al instante se arrodillo.

–Lo siento mi Príncipe, me retirare en este momento que pase buenas noches-. Vegeta ni siquiera la miro cuando ella tomo su bata y abandono la habitación.

Por Dende que estaba a punto de asesinarla. Se dejó caer en su cama y el olor de esa mujer inundo su nariz fastidiándolo. No le gustaba el olor. Enojado se levantó de la cama, tomo su almohada y se hecho en el suelo. Total, que importaba, cuando despertara, despertaría en su cómoda cama, acostado en SUS cobijas, con SU Bulma y SU olor.

El dolor que punzo por todo su cuerpo fue doloroso. Abrió sus ojos cuando de repente una luz le dio directamente en el rostro.

–Príncipe ¡Qué demonios haces dormido en el suelo!-. La voz de su padre hiso que se levantara de golpe, tallo sus ojos una y otra vez ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? Pensó.

–Sigo en Vegetais-. Murmuró, mirando a su alrededor, no estaba en SU casa, ni en SU cuarto y tampoco con SU esposa. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco?

–Que dijiste-. Hablo su padre confundido. Que le estaba pasando a su hijo, desde ayer que se comportaba extraño. –No importa-. Se dijo para hablar de lo importante. –Vegeta ¿Corriste a tu esposa anoche de la habitación?-. Le pregunto enojado.

–Que.

–¿Acaso trajiste otra vez a una concubina a la alcoba real?-. Pregunto mirando hacia su alrededor. –Recuerda que te advertí que nada de zorras en la habitación real.- Lo regaño. –¡Si quieres follar ve a otro lado!

–Por Dende, quieres no decir esa palabra-. Se quejó Vegeta llevando una mano a su cabeza, le había comenzado a doler.

–¿Follar?

–Si-. Grito enojado. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco?

–Prefieres que diga coger-. Se burló su padre. –Te lo advierto Vegeta, tienes que respetar tu título de príncipe, nada de zorras en el castillo.- Ordeno dejando el lugar, su hijo sí que estaba raro.

Si definitivamente era el sueño más largo y más loco que estaba teniendo.

A la hora de sentarse nuevamente a comer, miro a todos extraño, la que decían que era su esposa no le había reclamado nada, incluso se había disculpado con él por el hecho de que su padre el Rey Vegeta le había regañado. Todos estaban comiendo en silencio menos Vegeta, observo a cada uno y concentro la mirada en su disque hijo, el niño parecía tener la misma edad que Trunks. Vegeta tercero había terminado de comer y se retiró para irse a entrenar, Vegeta lo siguió hasta encontrarlo en el área de entrenamiento, ya le habían informado que ese niño pasaba todo el tiempo entrenándose, lo miro y por un momento trato de verificar su Ki y se decepciono tanto al saber que era increíblemente bajo. Trunks era muchísimo más fuerte que ese tonto cuando tenía cuatro años.

–Príncipe no es extraordinario, el príncipe Vegeta es más fuerte que cualquier niño, incluso más fuerte que tú a tú edad-. Vegeta giro su cabeza horrorizado al mirar a Napa. ¿Qué acaso esa calvo no estaba muerto? ¿No lo había matado?

–Estas vivo-. Pronuncio sorprendido.

–Pues si-. Napa lo miro extrañado.

–Pero yo te mate.

–Y luego me reviviste-. Dijo el sintiéndose incomodo ¿Qué le sucedía a su príncipe?

–Que yo hice que-. La quijada de Vegeta casi caía hasta el suelo. –Insecto, explícamelo.

–Que tanto quieres que te recuerde-. Napa estaba confundido.

–Todo, no importa lo extraño que encuentres la pregunta quiero que me expliques todo.

–Bueno.- Napa concentro su mirada en el hijo de Vegeta y sonrió. –Después de que me asesinaste en la tierra-. Dijo, "ah entonces si fui a la tierra" pensó Vegeta. –Al parecer tuviste una batalla muy fuerte contra Kakaroto y regresaste muy herido a la nave, luego de recuperarte escuchaste lo de Frezzer y las esferas del Dragón, según lo que tu me dijiste, lograste pedir tu deseo de la inmortalidad y reviviste a todos los sayajin y al planeta Vegeta. Y después mataste a Frezzer y luego…

–Yo asesine a Frezzer.- Dijo sorprendido. –Espera pedí el deseo ósea que ¿Soy inmortal?

Napa asintió.

–No lo puedo creer-. Se dijo Vegeta y luego miro nuevamente a su él en miniatura. –Luego que sucedió.

–Bueno, dijiste que tú no te querías hacer cargo de todas reuniones, y consejos así que dejaste a tu padre a cargo del Reino, dijiste que lo tuyo era pelear y para evitarte un pleito contra el consejo aceptaste darles un heredero, escogiste a la mejor esposa, la mejor mujer de todas las sayajines y te uniste a ella para darles el heredero y así que te dejaran en paz para poder seguir con tus misiones.

–Increíble… Soy inmortal.- Se dijo. –Ya puedes largarte Napa-. Ordeno emocionado, quien lo diría, él había asesinado a Frezzer y había pedido su deseo, jamás fue humillado por Kakaroto y nunca fue a la tierra para conocer a Bulm…

–Mi señor, ¿Quieres entrenar conmigo-. Miro al Vegeta jr. Y asintió, después de todo era su hijo y no podía dejar que un hijo suyo fuera un enclenque debilucho.

Paso toda la tarde enseñándole técnicas a ese niño. Vegeta jr. Nunca protesto y nunca parecía cansarse de entrar, no le interrumpió ni un momento y Vegeta se detuvo cuando se aburrió.

–Descansemos ya-. Ordeno caminado para tomar una toalla y colocarla alrededor de su cuello, secando su sudor.

–Si señor… Aunque me da permiso de seguir entrenando.- Pregunto con seguridad.

–¿Quieres seguir entrenado?-. Pregunto perplejo, eso nunca lo había escuchado. –¿No prefieres hacer algo mas?

–Como que-. Pregunto confundido ¿Qué más podría estar haciendo que volverse más fuerte que su padre?

–No sé ¿Jugar? ¿Divertirte con los otros niños?- Se burló Vegeta ¿Acaso no era obvio?

–Yo prefiero entrenar para superarte-. Dijo, miro al niño con curiosidad. –Jugar es para los tontos niños hijos de tercera clase, yo no pierdo tiempo en tonterías. Un día seré más fuerte que tú, te derrotare y gobernare el planeta.

" –_Papa ¿Podemos para ya?- Pregunto Trunks deteniéndose, deshaciendo su estado de transformación y volviendo a la normalidad._

–_Porque-. Dijo el mirándolo, aun transformado. _

–_Ya me aburrí, quiero ir a ver la tele o a jugar. _

–_Trunks los videojuegos y la tele son distracciones estúpidas, mejor ponte a entrenar-. Regaño ¿Por qué su hijo no tenía la misma dedicación que él? Se parecía tanto a su madre._

–_Pero papa ya entrenamos las horas diarias, hace una hora que acababa el enteramiento y no te dije nada, paro enserio ya me aburrí, además me perdí mi programa favorito.- Trunks se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño, le divertía pasar tiempo con su padre, le gustaba mucho entrenar con él, pero incluso había límites. _

_Vegeta sabía que tenía razón, ya se había pasado la hora, pero le gustaba entrenar con su hijo, era una de las pocas cosas que les hacían pasar tiempo juntos. Y ver cómo había incrementado su poder el algo que siempre le enorgullecía._

–_Qué te parece si hacemos un trato papa-. El miro a su hijo divertido ante la sugerencia. –Pelemos y si yo gano, pasas la tarde conmigo haciendo otras cosas que a mí me gustan._

–_Y si yo gano-. Se cruzó de brazos sonriendo, igual de manipulador que su madre._

–_Entrenare contigo sin molestarme, hasta que tú quieras._

–_¿Hasta que yo quiera?- Pregunto Vegeta._

–_Si-. Trunks asintió, estaba seguro que se había vuelto muy fuerte, él ganaría._

_Vegeta sonrió ante la seguridad de su hijo._

–_Bien si logras darme un golpe en la cara en menos de un minuto sin recibir uno mío tu ganas-. Advirtió mientras se ponía en posición de ataque._

–_Vas a perder papa-. Trunks salto hacia atrás imitándolo y convirtiéndose en súper sayajin. _

_Se lanzó a tacarlo y Vegeta esquivo sus golpes con dificultad, Trunks había mejorado mucho, bastante, tenía que reconocerlo, ni siquiera vio cuando había pasado su puño hasta que lo sintió estrellarse en su mejilla y retuvo todos sus impulsos, se frenó y no lo golpeo. Miro el reloj de la cámara de gravedad y se detuvo quitándose de la trasformación. Miro a su hijo y se cruzó de brazos. _

–_Ganeee SIII-. Grito emocionado. –Vez papa, me estoy volviendo muy fuerte, tanto como tú._

_Vegeta sonrió mientras colocaba una mano sobre su cabeza._

–_Si sigues entrenado con más dedicación un día me superaras.- Dijo apagando la gravedad y saliendo de la cámara de gravedad para seguir a su hijo por los pasillos._

–_Eso nunca papa, tú eres el hombre más fuerte del mundo, nunca podre superarte, eres el más fuerte-. Dijo Trunks orgulloso de su padre"_

El recuerdo le hiso sonreír recordando todo el día que había pasado con su hijo y tenía que admitir que había sido divertido, se habían pasado toda la tarde jugando los videojuegos de Trunks y luego de que el le explicara como jugar se pasaron toda la tarde compitiendo uno con el otro para ganar. Era una diferente forma de entrenar, se dijo. El videojuego hacia que Trunks pensara en estrategias para ganarle a su enemigo, tenía que admitir que después de todo no era una pérdida de tiempo y al final Bulma había estado tan feliz por su comportamiento que lo había recomenzado en la noche. Esa fue una increíble noche.

–Mi señor está usted bien-. Pregunto, miro a su réplica mirándolo con indiferencia, no se veía preocupado, mas bien se veía molesto porque como no le decía nada, no podía ponerse a entrar sin su permiso.

–Tu no me llamas papa ¿Por qué?- Pregunto mirándolo fijamente.

–Porque es una forma irrespetuosa para dirigirme hacia usted-. Contesto el niño.

–Príncipe Vegeta-. Ambos giraron para ver a tal Facha entrando a la área de entrenamiento. Ella camino no mirándolo a él ¿A quién le hablaba? A él o al niño, no sabía.

–Mi príncipe-. Ella le dio una leve reverencia y luego se giró al niño. –Príncipe Vegeta ya autorizaron que fueras a la purga con tu padre, alístate parten en unos minutos-. El niño con respeto que estaba empezando a odiar, dio su reverencia y desapareció. Ella lo miro extrañada. –Así te iras a la purga-. Pregunto.

–Eh ya me cambio-. Dijo simplemente fastidiado ¿A qué hora se acabaría todo esto? Ya había tenido suficiente del sueño, ya comprendió lo que tenía que comprender, se disculparía con Bulma en cuanto despertara. Lo único que quería ere regresar a su vida, en su casa, en su planeta, con su familia.

Porque esto era un sueño verdad. O ¿No lo era?

Cuando su nave individual aterrizo en el planeta, al bajar de ella ya se estaban escuchado los gritos de terror que estaban causando otros Sayajines. Suspiro al darse cuenta que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había hecho algo como esto. Voló hacia donde sentía la mayor cantidad de Ki, y encontró a personas corriendo para todos lados tratando de salvar sus vidas. Miro el fuego de algunos edificios, y el olor a sangre y cuerpos quemados impregno su nariz. De repente fue consiente de todo en su alrededor.

Miro a personas, que bien pudieron haber sido terrícolas, correr asustados lejos de los enemigos. Miro a los hombres de su raza divertirse mientras masacraban el planeta entero. A lo lejos pudo ver a su hijo, matando y divirtiéndose mientras su armadura se llenaba de sangre y una sonrisa de maldad se adornaba en su rostro. Por Dende era como ver un maldito espejo de su vida antes de llegar a la tierra. Así era el, así se comportaba y eso es lo que hacía. Incluso la mirada y la sonrisa tan perversa era la misma y por un momento se asustó. Y ahora fue consiente de todos los gritos de súplica, miro a una madre corriendo con su hijo de la mano y como el rayo de su hijo había perforado el corazón de la mujer. El grito desgarrador del niño mando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo y por un segundo, un solo segundo había jurado que la mujer era Bulma y ese niño era Trunks.

Vegeta llevo una mano hacia su cabeza sintiendo nuevamente ese dolor punzante.

"–_Mátame-. Grito Bulma llena de odio, las lágrimas furiosas bajaban por sus mejillas. –No me interesa, no trabajare para ti."_

–Que me sucede-. Se preguntó Vegeta, sacudiendo su cabeza, ese recuerdo ¿Cuándo había pasado? No encajaba con lo que el recordaba de su vida. Esa escena con Bulma nunca había sucedio

Regreso a su nave ante los gritos de Napa y otros soldados, tecleo las coordenadas de la tierra y espero.

Esto no era un sueño, era real y le estaba asustando. ¿Qué fue lo que había pasado? Porque su vida de la tierra había cambiado por esta. Nada tenía sentido.

Visualizo el planeta tierra y suspiro tranquilo, ya estaba en su hogar y todo estaría bien. Tecleo ahora la coordenada de aterrizaje y la nave callo en el patio de la Corporación Capsula.

O lo que había sido antes su casa.

–No entiendo-. Vegeta apretó fuertemente su mano contra la puerta de su nave mientras bajaba y miraba su casa destruida. Gran parte del techo de la corporación estaba hecho trizas. Mirando alrededor todo estaba destruido. –No Bulma… Trunks-. Grito corriendo y entrando en la casa, encontrándola totalmente vacía, todo adentro estaba hecho un desastre, busco el Ki de su familia y no lo encontró, busco el Ki de los demás y nada, no había nadie en el planeta. –No es cierto… Esto tiene que ser una broma-. Se dijo mientras derrotado caminaba hacia su cuarto, al entrar lo reconoció, pero no era su habitación, era la habitación de Bulma, la que tenía antes de que ellos se hicieran pareja. El cuarto estaba intacto, esa parte de la casa se había salvado. Camino hacia la cama de Bulma y miro en su mesita de noche el cuadro con la foto. Ahí aparecía una muy joven Bulma con todos sus amigos. Estaba Kakaroto, Krilin, Yamcha, Ten, y todo el grupo Z. Tenia otra foto con sus padres y otro en la que salía solamente con Yamcha pero en esa ya se veían los dos mas grandes.

–Ella y yo nunca nos conocimos-. Susurro comprendiéndolo, el no había muerto en Namek, lo que significaba que no revivió, no fue trasladado a la tierra y Bulma nunca lo invito a su casa y ellos nunca estuvieron juntos. –Entonces que fue lo que sucedió.- Se preguntó y la pregunta se quedó en el aire. Parecía que solo había una persona que podía responderla. Pero antes de marcharse tomo la foto de Bulma, la saco del cuadro y rompió la parte en donde aparecía el insecto para quedarse solamente con ella. Y ya con la foto se dirigió a su nave y volvió a Vegetais.

Al llegar ignoro a todo mundo y le busco a Napa con su Ki encontrándolo en el área de entrenamiento para los de segunda clase. Arrastro al calvo a un lugar donde nadie los escuchara.

–Cuéntamelo todo.- Ordeno.

–Qué cosa Vegeta-. Dijo Napa extrañado, pediría una audiencia con el Rey Vegeta para hablar de su príncipe ya le estaba preocupando el comportamiento de Vegeta, no se comportaba como el, incluso en la purga no había hecho nada.

–Después de pedir el deseo y revivir todo esto que fue lo que hice, que paso con la tierra-. Exigió saber.

–Hablas por Kakaroto-. Dijo Napa entendiendo. –Luego de que restauraras todo el orden aquí, viajamos de nuevo a la tierra y les enseñaste a respetarte. Querías que pagara por haberte humillado.

–Qué quieres decir-. Dijo Vegeta, sintió un dolor en su pecho, uno muy fuerte que le decía que fuera lo que Napa estuviera a punto de decirle, no le gustaría.

–Querías que se sintiera humillado e impotente, querías causarle el mayor de los dolores-. Napa sonrió orgulloso ante el recuerdo. –Primero le diste donde más le dolía, buscaste a todos sus seres queridos, aquellos que lo habían convertido en un débil, en la deshonra de toda nuestra raza y los asesinaste, cuando el se entero-. Napa se detuvo para reírse. –Vegeta recuerdas su cara, no tenía precio la expresión de Kakaroto y aun con lo furioso que estaba al verlos todos muertos no pudo ganarte. Lo derrotaste y luego acabamos con todo su preciado planeta. Aun le estamos consiguiendo precio para ver a quien se lo vendemos, después de todo la tierra tiene buenos recursos.

–Yo acabe con la tierra-. Dijo sintiéndose realmente mal, todo el mundo giro a su alrededor. –Yo no pude haberla asesinado-. Se dijo, no podía, no se lo creía, el jamás la lastimaría, no sería capaz.

Todo se volvió negro.

Despertó sintiendo el líquido correr por su cuerpo y la máscara de oxígeno, estaba en un maldito tanque de recuperación. Después de que el agua fue drenada, salió de ahí tomando una toalla y envolviéndola en su cintura, ignoro a todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

–El príncipe está bien-. Dijo alguien. –No encontramos nada malo en su sistema.

–Crees que halla pescado una enfermedad extraña y por eso sea su comportamiento-. Pregunto Facha, miro a su Príncipe y se asusto al ver su rostro demacrado y su mirada perdida, si no fuera porque veía a su cuerpo respirar, diría que estaba muerto.

–Déjenme solo con mi hijo-. Ordeno el rey, había escuchado cada palabra, incluso sabia que su padre estaba parado delante de él, mirándolo. Pero no le importo. Nada importaba.

Su familia estaba muerta. O nunca había existido.

–Vegeta-. Hablo su padre pero no levanto su mirada. –Que es lo que está sucediendo.- El príncipe no hablo. –No sé qué está pasando poro tienes que levantarte ¡Eres el maldito príncipe de los Sayajin! Tienes que pensar en tu gente, en tu Reino. Tienes todo lo que siempre has deseado Vegeta ¿Acaso no es suficiente? ¿No era esto lo que querías? ¿Entonces para que nos reviviste si pensabas olvidarnos?

Vegeta levanto la mirada para ver a su padre ¿Esto era lo que siempre quiso? ¿Acaso no era lo que por años grito? ¿No era lo que quería?

No claro que no, el no quería esto, ya no. Quería estar en su casa, con su familia, en su planeta la Tierra.

Este ya no era su mundo, no eran sus personas. Eran desconocidos.

Sintió como los días fueron pasando sin que el se diera cuenta. Entrenaba, miraba a su hijo entrenar, veía a su esposa y sentía como se estaba comportando como un robot. No tenia deseos de levantarse por las mañanas ¿Para que? Para ver a una esposa que no amaba, aun hijo que no quería y para pelear sin querer volverse el mas fuerte y estar sentado en una mesa con un padre que no conocía. No quería esta vida, ya no.

–Vegeta-. Llamo a ese niño y el dejo de entrenar para mirarlo. –Pelea conmigo-. Ordeno.

–Como ordenes.

–Pero quiero un combate verdadero, quiero que me arrojes el poder mas fuerte que tengas, quiero ver que tan fuerte te has vuelto.

–Muy bien.

Miro como su disque hijo comenzaba a formar la energía de ataque, bajo todas sus energías para cuando el rayo se impacto contra su cuerpo sintió todo oscuro a su alrededor. Después de todo no podía morir, era inmortal pero si podía sentir y quería que le doliera.

–Vegeta…Vegeta…MALDICION VEGETA DESPIERTA-. Bulma sacudía a su esposo con toda la fuerza que tenia, ya llevaba mas de diez minutos moviéndolo, se había levantado, bañado y alistado para ir a trabajar y cuando volvió al cuarto por uno de sus pendientes lo miro sudando en la cama y moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras murmuraba cosas que no entendía.

Vegeta despertó de golpe incorporándose en la cama sintiendo la sensación de ardor en su pecho. Le tomo unos cuantos segundos para que su visión no fuera tan borrosa y pudiera enfocarse en lo que estaba viendo. Y entonces la miro, miro sus ojos azules con preocupación. Como se acercaba lentamente y delicadamente colocaba su manos en su rostro para secar su sudor mientras le daba una caricia.

–Valla esta vez estuvo fuerte verdad-. Dijo Bulma mientras abrazaba a su esposo, dejo que el acurrucara su cabeza en su pecho y no le importo que arruinara su blusa, luego se cambiaría porque en cuanto sintió las manos de el apretarse fuertemente en su espalda se preocupó. –Fue realmente malo, me tomo mucho tiempo despertarte esta vez-. Susurro mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello y otra por su espalda para tranquilizarlo, Vegeta se encontraba demasiado agitado.

Respiro hondamente el aroma de Bulma sintiendo como su perfume lo estaba tranquilizando y por Dende que había extrañado tanto su embriagador aroma, y no era solo su olor si no toda su esencia. Su cuerpo lo estaba reconfortando como ella no tenia idea. Se aferró mas fuerte a su espalda no siendo consiente si la estaba lastimando con su fuerza, pero la quería cercas de el un poco mas. Ese estúpido sueño lo había asustado lo suficiente para no quererla soltar.

Pero gruño cuando Bulma fue la que lo había alejado de su cuerpo, ella se había despegado de el para luego sentarse entre sus piernas y tomar su rostro con las manos, rápidamente Vegeta se había aferrado a su cintura de nuevo.

–Perdón por lo que te dije ayer.- Se disculpó Bulma, el la miro extrañado ¿De que hablaba? –No debe decirte todo eso de tu raza y mas porque no me acordaba que ayer era el aniversario de la destrucción. Lo siento tanto cariño-. Bulma acaricio con sus dedos su rostro con ternura mientras continuaba, sonrió al ver como el rostro tenso de su hombre se suavizaba. –Pero es por lo único por lo que me voy a disculpar, aun creo que te comportaste como un idiota.

–También lo siento-. Susurro sorprendiéndola a ella, no esperaba que se disculpara.

Bulma le sonrió sintiendo como su corazón se oprimía con fuerza, definitivamente Vegeta había soñado algo muy feo como para que lo hiciera disculparse. Le acaricio el rostro con más cariño que antes y se acercó para besarlo e inmediatamente Vegeta había correspondido su beso con una desesperación y deseo que le divirtió. Cuando se separaron Bulma apoyo su frente con la de su marido disfrutando el momento pero entonces miro el reloj de su mesita de noche y dio un brinco si no se apresuraba llegaría tarde.

Vegeta se molesto cuando ella se desenredo de el y antes de que pudiera alejarse lo suficiente la tomo de la mano devolviéndola a su lugar para que no se fuera.

–A donde demonios vas-. Gruño, porque quería dejarlo ¿Acaso no veía que quería que estuviera con el?

–Vegeta voy a trabajar-. Le recordó Bulma tratando de quitarse de nuevo pero el la apretó mas fuerte. –Tengo una reunión hoy.- Pero antes de que pudiera tratar de levantarse de nuevo Vegeta la había echado a la cama junto con el y la aferro fuertemente a su cuerpo, lo sintió respirar en su cuello hondamente y dar pequeños besos hasta plantarle uno, nuevamente en su boca.

–No vayas a trabajar hoy-. Susurro, dejando que sus manos recorrieran su cuerpo. –Quédate en casa.

–Querrás decir que me quede en la cama contigo-. Dijo Bulma entre risas al sentir sus caricias por todo su cuerpo, se dejó manosear y besuquear por su esposo hasta que miro que ya se le había hecho realmente tarde y cuando fue consiente de la gran erección de Vegeta tuvo que detenerlo. De un impuso se lo había maniobrado para que quedara debajo de ella, se apoyó en sus muslos para medio levantarse y le susurro a su oído. –Me tengo que ir, la junta es importante ya te lo había dicho-. Bulma lo beso apasionadamente antes de que replicara. –Cuando vuelva te lo recompenso si… Pero tengo que irme-. Rápidamente se levanto y no importándole que tanto había desarreglado su ropa salió de la habitación, si se quedaba un segundo mas dejaría que él le arrancara la ropa y que hiciera de ella lo que quisiera.

Vegeta gruño cuando sintió el Ki de Bulma alejándose de la casa, se levantó y rápidamente fue a tomarse una ducha fría y sonrió cuando el olor tan agradable impregno su nariz. Se bañó como se había acostumbrado en su vida en la tierra y al salir se colocó su cómoda ropa para bajar a la cocina y ahí se encontró a su hijo comiendo.

–Ah Hola papa-. Saludo Trunks, ni siquiera lo había mirado, estaba mas ocupado comiendo su cereal con una mano y con la otra jugando su videojuego.

–Hola-. Respondió más animado que de costumbre sentándome en la mesa y observándolo, Trunks se extrañó por el tono y lo miro un instante para ver que su padre no le quitaba la mirada de encima, definitivamente algo estaba mal y mas por que el "Hola" No fue acompañado con su "Hum" y esos siempre iban juntos, su papa no dejaba de verlo y solo hacia eso cuando el sabía que había hecho malo y esperaba que confesara, pero estaba seguro que no había hecho nada malo. –A mama se le hiso tarde para el trabajo, salió volando de aquí-. Comento sintiéndose nervioso.

Vegeta solo asintió y sonrió al recordar el porque el retraso de Bulma, sus manos habían estado tan ansiosas de tocarla que no se había podido contener.

–Bien me voy a la escuela-. Escucho de SU hijo, su único y real hijo. –Cuando llegue nos vemos en la cámara de gravedad-. Se despidió y antes de que se fuera volando lo detuvo.

–Que no ibas a pasar el día con Goten y Kakaroto-.

Trunks lo miro extrañado, su padre si que se veía raro esta mañana.

–Pero papa, si tu no me diste permiso ayer-. Dijo confundido.

–Puedes ir-. Dijo finalmente. –Porque me ves así, si cambiaste de opinión y prefieres entrenar por mi no hay problema…

–NO, no, si quiero ir con Goten.- Se apresuró a decir Trunks, el sabia aprovechar las oportunidades. –Gracias papa-. Trunks comenzó a elevarse pero se detuvo y se giro para ver que su padre aun lo veía fijamente. Trunks le sonrió y Vegeta asintió mientras también sonreía y sin mas peros su hijo salió volando hacia la escuela. Solo ellos dos comprendía la mirada padre a hijo.

Luego de comer su desayuno, disfrutando cada bocado su sabor, Vegeta voló rápidamente hacia la empresa de su esposo. Miro el enorme edificio y voló hacia el ultimo piso para mirarla por el cristal.

Miro a Bulma en una sala llena de hombres, ella explicaba cosas que no lograba escuchar y todos parecían ponerle atención. Como siempre su esposa tenía la habilidad quien sabe cómo de doblegar a hombres mas fuerte que ella, eso sin duda era lo que mas le gustaba de Bulma. Su carácter de Mujer fuerte.

Luego de treinta minutos la reunión acabo. Bulma estaba satisfecha de su trabajo y después de despedirse de todos había vuelto hacia su oficina. Cerro la puerta y camino hacia su escritorio para ver lo que le faltaba de trabajo y eso hubiera hecho hasta que escucho los golpecitos en detrás de ella. Se giro para mirar a Vegeta volando, el se encontraba del otro lado del cristal. Se levanto curiosa y camino hacia los vidrios y abrió una ventaba para dejarlo pasar. El no le dijo nada mientras caminaba hacia sus persianas.

–Vegeta que haces aquí-. Pregunto, pero el parecía ignorarla mientras cerraba toda las persianas y le ponía el seguro a su puerta, esa sin duda había sido la alarma que despertó en el cuerpo de Bulma. –Que estás haciendo-. Pregunto sintiendo de repente mucho calor.

Vegeta no dijo nada, camino para descolgar el maldito teléfono y asegurarse de que nadie los interrumpiera, luego camino a su temblorosa esposa, la tomo de la cintura y la levanto para que sus pies dejaran de tocar el aire. Y antes de que pudiera decirle otra palabra la callo con un beso.

–Te ordene que te quedaras en casa-. Ronroneo tirando todo lo que estaba en el escritorio hacia el piso y arrojándola sobre el. –Te dije que te quedaras conmigo-. Tomo su blusa y la destrozo escuchando el delicioso gemido que soltó Bulma. –Pero tu nunca me obedeces-. Dijo el, arrancándole también la falda y la ropa interior y acomodándose entre sus piernas.

–Ah si.- Bulma gimió fuerte ante las rudas caricias. –Yo no nací para obedecerte-. Susurro excitada y llevando sus manos hacia el cinto de el para deshacerse del endemoniado pantalón.

–Lose-. Dijo Vegeta ayudándola y bajándose el bóxer y rápidamente de un impulso se metió en ella hasta el fondo. Cerro los ojos ante el placer de estar dentro de su mujer y haberla escuchado gritar tan fuertemente y como sus uñas se clavaban en la camiseta de su espalda. –Es por eso que te deseo tanto-. Susurro empezando a empujar fuertemente, escuchando el sonido que hacia su cuerpo al chocar contra el escritorio y como rechinaban las patas de ese por sus rudos movimientos.

–Te…En-canta…Qu-e…T-e…Des-afie- Gemía Bulma, por Dende que Vegeta la estaba penetrando de una forma tan irreconocible, la estaba volviendo loca por el placer.

–Me vuelve loco-. Confeso, mordiéndole el cuello y acelerando el ritmo.

Dios que esa mujer lo había enloquecido, ella era todo lo que el quería, le había dado todo en la vida, su amor, una casa, un hijo, todo.

No quería una vida sin ella.

Definitivamente no quería ser el estúpido príncipe de los sayajin, no quería regresar a ese planeta, y gobernar a esa gente solo quería quedarse ahí.

En su planeta, en la tierra y con su familia. Y eso no significaba que aborrecía haber sido algún día el príncipe pero definitivamente no cambiaría lo que era ahora por ser lo que fue antes.

El prefería quedarse ahí. Con su familia. Porque después de todo.

Estaba en su hogar.

…_**.. …. … … …**_

**Hola corazones, si se que tengo un capitulo pendiente por actualizar pero este pequeño one-shot me había quitado el sueño por la noche, mientras trataba de dormir me llego esta idea y no pude dormir hasta no escribirla. No lo resistí y comencé a escribirla.**

Espero que les guste, a mi me encanto escribirla toda, y de hecho me dio muchas ideas para cuando Finalice el corazón de bestia.

**Creo que cuando acabe ese fic, comenzare con uno de Vegeta y Bulma esta vez con la línea de la seria de DGZ desde como comenzaron su relación hasta el cumpleaños de Bulma en la batalla de los dioses****. Pero necesito saber si les gusto como escribí y como maneje en este one shot a la pareja para saber si continuar con una historia así.**

**Las quiero mucho hermosas, besos **

**Cuídense mucho **

**Aioro **

**PD: Gracias por leer, las amo : ) **


End file.
